Earth's Reflection : Rosinaira's Empathy
by MorphRingWise
Summary: She left what used to be her normal life. As much as she hated it, she now has to live in Rosinaira, the world behind the mirror. She unknowingly brought down her friends into this world, and ended up making friends and enemies in it, too. She and her friends may or may not stay in this world forever due to their bodies being stuck in critical conditions. (Updated weekly i guess)


**Earth's Reflection : Rosinairia's Empathy**

 **Prolougue: Different, Yet the Same**

The day was finally over. I walked out the school's front gate and grabbed my phone out of my white and black striped jacket.

 _It's finally 3:30. Hmm... No new text messages...Not from mom or any of my friends...Whatever. They'll talk to me later._

I walked home alone again. Sometimes I would see some of my neighbors walk by, but they never really walked with me, but that's understandable since the don't even know me well.

I glanced at some of the blooming flowers on the bushes. I stopped walking as I saw a beautiful white rose, and I wanted to grab it for myself, but I didn't. Roses have thorns that can potentially damage skin, and I didn't grew it nor nurtured the plant.

I walked away from it, knowing that I have to get home soon and that I shouldn't be thinking about stupid flowers such as roses. I opened up the gate to the apartment complex and walked to my apartment. I opened up the door to my home, and entered my bed room. I dropped my backpack, took off my lavender glasses and place them on the dresser, and sat down on my bed and looked at the mirror. As I stared at it, I was contemplating whether I should actually write or draw something.

I was slowly spacing out and I saw something, no _someone_ appear in the mirror. When I blinked, it disappeared. I got up and quickly pressed my finger against it to see if it's a double-sided mirror. While doing so, my phone suddenly rang and it startled me.

I went to see who it was, and it was... _Cesar?!_ Oh no, not again... Don't tell me he's _jealous_ again. He quickly cancelled the call, and a few seconds later he texted me.

 **'Dona may i need help w/ homework'**

 _'Well at least he isn't acting so clingy now.'_

 **'With math?'**

 **'yeah'**

I "helped" him with the homework for about half an hour. It's was specifically algebra, something that I'm amazing at. It wasn't too hard, but then again I did something similar to it. We're not in the same class anymore, I was placed in a more advanced class than him and my other friends. While I answered the math questions, I can't help but feel paranoid by everything around me, so I constantly twitched and shifted.

I looked at the time and recognized it's 4:14. I'm already tired anyway and I'm already on my bed. I lay down and I tried to fall asleep.

I felt something, like I was falling, and I jolted my body up. I grabbed my phone and glasses to see if everything was alright, but I soon found out it was not. I noticed my mirror glow black, and a flash of light blinded me. When I opened my eyes, I saw some dark clouds moving away from the shining moon. Not wanting to feel pain in my eyes again, I turned my body away from the moon and saw the ground below me.

In this nightmare I'm currently in, I'm skydiving to my **death**. Nightmare or not, I don't want this to happen! I know I said I wanted to die due to being so nihilist, but not like this! Out of the panic I was currently having, I zipped my jacket down to make it in some way like a cape.

It didn't work. Nothing never works! God damn it...God damn it... **GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!** I need to get out of this fucking situation! I kept on trying to think of a way to get out of this hell I'm currently having, but I felt a strong pain increase in my chest. My lungs were starting to hurt from me hyperventilating. My heartbeat is going insanely fast. I'm sorry...I'll die again. I let the fear of death and darkness consume my sight and I died.

~~~POV Change~~~

Patrolling the north-eastern side of Infernoda is simple. People were sleeping and some were out to work their night shift. I was wearing one the royal rogues uniform, with cloak and easy to move clothing. Sure, it showed off a bit too much, but it's best used for distractions, I guess~

The moon was appearing once again, so there would be no need to project my magic as light for now. I smiled and looked up and thank the Goddess Rosina for it, though something caught my eye. Someone was falling. How? I don't know. Fear caused crime and punishments to go down, and nobody is currently planned to be. I used my magic to quickly lift me to the closest building, and I roof-topped run to where they would probably fall.

I saw them up in the sky. They were getting close, _too close_ onto crashing into the ground. I kneel onto the ground and shot my hands up into the air, my hands glowing sky blue due to the extreme concentration I did to preform the spell of telekinesis.

I felt pain struck me all over, but I continue to keep on holding onto them. I can't let an innocent die!

As I put them down onto the ground, I noticed it was a girl, probably from our counterparts' world, with a white jacket with a plain grey shirt under it. It looks as if the girl is already dead, probably from shock, though she still had a faint heart beat.

I grabbed the thorn necklace on me from both the left and right side, and it broke into two. They both morphed themselves back into two bracelets, and I put them together like a compact mirror.

"Aitsaileh; Relyks" I shouted backwards into the mirror.

I saw sandy blonde hair and my brothers' cyan eyes look groggily at me.

"*yawn* Shta-, Starla, ish 4:49 in da morning...Wha ish it?"

"I'm sorry bother right now brother, but I need your help! I found a human in a critical condition! Please get out of the house and try to teleport to- uh," I look around trying to find a sign of where I'm at, "To Summer Dark, at the hotel here!"

My brother looked at me surprised and ran out of view to change, and then came back to finally end the message.

I looked down at the human, and can't help feel like I was somehow connected to her. She looks like me, such as the wavy hair, but I see some differences. She looks beaten, and looks so tired. She has a sadden look on her face and I started to wonder-

 _ **Is she my humane counterpart?**_

 **SUP. Stupid author here. I haven't written anything here for like 2 years and shit. Sorry if the beginning part is filler, I wanted to introduce the main character's life somehow. Sorry if it's shit. This is gonna be like a weekly thing, I guess. BTW, main character is 14, while royal rogue is 19. Most of the characters from Rosinairia will be 5 or more years older than those from Earth. Main character is in 8th grade, mid-through it. I might make a sequel to this shitty ass story where the characters age up by 2 years every time. BTW I'm not used to writing large chapters that aren't essay related, so I'm sorry for the short chapter. And I'm sorry for wasting your time.**


End file.
